


The Endless Vampire

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel), The Little Vampire (2017), The Son of Bigfoot (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rewritten plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: A retelling of the movie of 'The Little Vampire' with appearances of the actual characters.It was Jacob Lucas McKenzie's twenty-sixth's birthday for the three thousandth time. What he thought was just another bland, boring celebration takes a turn for the worse when his clan ends up haunted down by a vampire hunting duo.Taylor Lee and his father were on the road, with his brother and brother's boyfriend along for the ride. The were on their way to Scott's newly bought home, known locally as the Wells house.Which also happens to be the place Jake takes cover in when he gets separated from his clan.
Relationships: Gregory Sackville-Bagg/Adam Harrison (Son of Bigfoot), Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Michael Harrison/Jordan Lee, Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy), Sean Gayle/Michelle Nguyen, Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1





	The Endless Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> **Casting**
> 
> Jake as Rudolph  
> Taylor as Tony  
> Sean as Frederick  
> Michelle as Freda  
> Mike as Gregory  
> Quinn as Anna  
> Rudolph and Tony as Wulfrud and Gernot's roles  
> Gregory as Aunt Ashley's roles  
> Adam as himself

At the dead of night, dark figures flew over the skies above Natchitoches, Louisiana, making their way through bayous, and beyond old cemeteries. Their destination, an ancient opening leading down to catacombs where a clan gathered for a special occasion.

A vampire's special day. And a special surprise.

Jacob Lucas McKenzie, flew overhead at the high ceiling of the catacombs, keeping hidden amongst the shadow. Despite being the guest of honor, he detested the occasion. It had little to do over seeing his clan, and more to do with the fact that he found in a bland celebration, stained with sameness and nothing new.

For something labelled as special, it certainly didn't feel as such for him.

"Jake?" A voice called out to him, and Jake turns back to see his coven sister, Quinn Kelly. She had long flowing red head, riding all the way down along her back and wore a mantle similar to Jake's, a white blouse beneath a brown vest underneath the mantle. "Jacob, there you are. Here, your birthday suit."

"I'm starting to think ya talkin' 'bout a real suit." Jake quipped. Quinn gave him a smirk before holding out her hands to reveal the garment she carried with her. She rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Ya know I hate that thing, and I haven't worn it for the last hundred years."

"Now don't be difficult, Jake." Quinn pouted with exasperated fondness, "I need to check if they don't need altering."

"As if I gained weight with our limited diet of cattle."

"Michelle insists, so will you be cooperative just this once?"

"It's just another birthday; 'nother borin' gathering and for what? My being two-six for the three-hundredth time." 

"Just try them on." Quinn shoves it to his arms, crossing hers so the male vampire couldn't return it to her.

"I hate these shindigs, and I ain't gonna wear 'em." Jake groused before flying off, taking the outfit with him.

Quinn sighed, shaking her head. But she allowed a small smirk, _Jokes on him,_ she giggled, _when he finds out this celebration isn't just for his birthday._

The vampire flew a little ways off to the cemetery nearby and, just for the heck of it, he chose a particularly old statue and went about dressing it with the garments Quinn gave him. Hopefully, it'd be the last time he'd ever see the stifling suit.

Meanwhile, at the main hall of the catacombs, the patriarch and matriarch of Jake and Quinn's coven, Sean Gayle and Michelle Nguyen, welcomed their fellow clansmen. The bowed their heads to the most recent arrivals; Gregory Sackville-Bagg and Estela Montoya.

Sean was evidently pleased, "Gregory, I honestly didn't expect to see you tonight, considering..." he trailed off at Michelle's arm nudged. He cleared his throat, "well, it's great that you've changed your mind."

"More like a change of heart." Estela snorted, and Gregory scowled at her. She pressed on, "he zinged with a human."

Gregory groaned, rolling his eyes. "I am never confiding my woes to you again."

Sean and Michelle blinked, staring at Gregory in surprised. "Well, that sounds like a story I'd love to hear." Sean mused, "but to save time, let's wait for all parties to be present."

"Who are we still missing?" Estela asked.

Michelle answered, "Well, the guest of honor, for one." She said. "Plus, Gregory's brother and his mate."

"Do you..." Gregory hesitated, before pressing on. "do you really think the comet's passing will work?"

Sean shrugged, offering an encouraging smile. "Well, we'll find out tonight, won't we?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a 2010 Toyota Yaris, with a mini camper trail attached on its rear fender, navigated along [Waters Well road highway](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjZ-t7CkJHmAhUkBKYKHQnrDiMQjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.zillow.com%2Fhomedetails%2FWaters-Well-Road-Hwy-478-Natchitoches-LA-71459%2F2085687546_zpid%2F&psig=AOvVaw2jVd_aPDowkVNYizWWoVuU&ust=1575175493212110) surrounded by woods on either side of the road, and made its way towards the historical Wells house. Inside the vehicle was a family of three — The Lees, plus a boyfriend.

"It says here that the French Army ordered Athanase de Meziere to Natchitoches, and he employed a carpenter to build here a house proper for a gentleman." Jordan, an olive-skinned brunette, read off a leaflet. "It's still working its way, trying to be recognized historically. For now, it's known as the Wells House. He brought his bride here 1746, but sadly, he lost bought her and their daughter a year after."

Michael, his boyfriend, sat beside him, and snorted at that. "Sounds like a tragic love story." He mused, throwing an arm around the smaller teenager. "One that, hopefully, we ain't repeating."

Jordan chuckled, leaning against Michael more.

"Uuugh..." The oldest twin, a Caucasian redhead by the name of Taylor Lee, groaned from the passenger seat. "Daaad, why couldn't you buy a new old house with a less romantic back story. Like... Somewhere with more vampire history. Like... Bran Castle in Romania. That'd be awesome, and ancient. Still in your line of work."

Their father, Scott Lee, simply chuckled in response. "That's way more out of my budget, Tay-bear."

Jordan scowled at his brother for ruining the moment, "You ass," he kicked the back of Taylor's seat in retaliation. "you know how I feel about horror shit."

"And you know how I feel about you and Michael rubbing in my being a single-ass to my face." The redhead bite back.

Jordan snickered, "Not my fault you're so damn picky, ever since Rory turned you down..."

"Why you little—" Taylor scowled, looking back, before grinning deviously. "Hey Michael, ever heard of the time when Jordan went hiking..."

Jordan groused, reaching forward to cover his brother's mouth. "Shut up!"

"Now, now, boys... Settle down or you'll have me stirring off the path." Scott reprimanded, easily pushing Taylor back to his seat and Michael helped in pulling Jordan back. "Of course, we wouldn't want to end up... _Off_ our _course._ "

The twins groaned and Michael simply snickered. " _Daaaad_!"

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride," Scott simply said, reach for something inside his dashboard cabinet and tossing an old journal to his eldest, "I was going to give this to you later when we get to the house, but now's a good time. Happy birthday, son."

Jordan raised a brow, "Hey, it's my birthday too. Don't I get anything?"

"You have a boyfriend, Jor-bull." Scott pointed out, "Plus, I let you bring him _and_ share your room with him during your stay. I'd say that's generous enough."

Jordan blushed, but conceded.

Taylor snickered as he went through the journal curiously. He blinked as he marveled at the elegant script and, when he folded it open to the middle, an old stone fragment. He grinned and closed the journal once more, securing the stone with in. "This is awesome, dad. Thanks!"

"Just an old thing I found lying around when I first bought the house," Scott said. "don't be getting into any misadventures. The owner must've had an active imagination so don't get carried away with yours."

Taylor rolled his eyes, "So I believed in vampires," He snorted, "I'm not stupid, dad."

"You heard yourself say that outloud, right?" Jordan deadpanned.

Taylor rolled his eyes. "So, we were walking down a mountain trail, see. And Jordan..."

"TAYLOR!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Junkyard a little ways off Wells Acre cemetery, Rookery, n middle-aged man with a five o'clock shadow walked over and banged at the gates with ill-purpose in mind. In response to his intrusion, Everret Rourke, a bearded man opened the gates with a scowl.

"You're late."

The man rolled his eyes in response, and pressed on. "Have you got it?"

"Only half the piece," Rourke held up a pendant with an enchanted stone hanging off it. "I've no inkling regarding the whereabouts of the other piece, but it should be in town."

Rookery took it into his greedy hands. "It shall do the work for now."

"And you are certain," Rourke prodded with a stern expression. "that it will bring the demise of the creatures that killed my Olivia?"

Rookery grinned at his employer, "Well, I sense that their kind are flying in abundance tonight," He said. "One way to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I've got this idea from, but inspiration hits in unexpected places. Indulge me.


End file.
